blackforestairsoftfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Black Forest II
''Operation: Black Forest II ''was a battle fought against O., in order to recover a stolen prototype weapon. To date, it is the only operation that has been aborted. __FORCETOC__ Teams Objectives #Locate and secure the secret weapon. #Engage the enemy forces. #Survive the 24 hours. As with all other operations, Black Forest II ended prematurely at only five hours. Summary After the Black Forest incident, intelligence is intercepted that a secret arms deal is going to take place in the forest. Obviously a trap to lure in the operatives, a calculated risk is taken and a small group is sent in to recover the stolen arms, and hopefully take O. in to custody as well. Once again falling prey to O.'s game, the team begins to feel strange once they enter the area. For reasons unknown at the time, the team begins to turn on eachother, running off to form seperate teams; the purple to the south, made up of Snake, Duke, Shitbrick, Isom, and Hook, and the blue to the north, consisting of Fox, Scheffield, Grim, and Soap. At 1700, each team completely seperates and begins camping out in the forest. Shitbrick assumes control of the purple team, and Fox of the blue team. As patrols begin to make their rounds in search of the other team, Snake discovers something strange in one of the camp's duffle bags; a MGL. Realizing this must be the secret weapon, but wondering how it wound up so easily in their camp, the team begins to feel uneasy. Shitbrick takes his turn on patrol, and doesn't return for some time. Somewhere in the forest, Fox runs into Shitbrick, and the two breifly duel. Shitbrick is wounded, and Fox leaves him handcuffed to a tree, leaving him for dead. Breaking from his restraints, Shitbrick sends a frantic communication to Snake, informing him of the situation and the possibility that Fox and others are still in the area. Out of options, Snake entrusts the MGL to Duke, leaving him the only guard of purple base. Snake hurries out in the direction of Shitbrick, attempting a rendezvous to bring Shitbrick back to camp. He instructs Isom to guard the path to the purple base. Armed with his M4, Snake hears a distant crashing in the bushes, and takes cover atop a valley hill. Down in the valley, Snake watches silently as a figure resembling Fox slowly moves through the brush, up the hill. Snake places his finger on the trigger, waiting for the opportunity to fire. Suddenly a radio hail from Shitbrick is sent to Snake. Snake soon realizes through conversation that the figure he is watching is not Fox, but Shitbrick. The two meet up, and with Isom, return to camp hurriedly. The purple team decides to take a risk and begin hunting the blue team, on the chance they are still in the area. Snake, along with a few others, take a hurried patrol in the direction where Shitbrick was found. Down the path, they are ambushed by Grim and Soap in a pincher manuever. Taking buckshot in the arm, Snake wounds Soap, and Grim is wounded as well. The purple squad takes Soap and Grim hostage quickly. In the distance, Snake sees what he thinks is the figure of Fox running off into the bushes. Back at camp, the purple team secure Grim and Soap with duct tape and handcuffs. Knowing there are only two enemy combatants left, Snake, armed with the Socom pistol, and Hook with an MP5K, head off to hunt for Fox and Scheffield. As nightfall covers the forest, Snake hears someone coming around the bend of a forked path. Snake and Hook hide in the bushes, awaiting the passing entity. Scheffield and Fox come into view. Using the Socom's laser, Snake places several shots on one of the two figures. Snake is overwhelmed by fire from Scheffield and Fox, and is taken hostage. Snake realizes his bullets were deflected by Scheffield's ballistic vest. Hook attempts to hide in the bushes, but is soon found by Fox. The two are taken back to the blue base, captured. As Snake is formulating an escape plan, Fox receives a radio call from Soap. Soap explains to Fox how a pack of coyotes is surrounding purple base, and the purple team is aborting the mission. As the communication is occuring, Isom is ripped apart by several wild coyotes. Reluctantly, Fox releases Snake and Hook, and the group retreats, ending the conflict. After they returned to HQ and their paranoid states wore off, the group was informed that due to the nature of the drugs they had taken in the first encouter with O., their presence in the forest had triggered a memory relapse. The group is informed that re-entering the forest in the future may very well cause another relapse. Timeline *1700 - The operatives split into two teams: blue to the north and purple to the south. *1720 - Snake discovers the MGL in a duffle bag within purple base. *1900 - Shitbrick goes missing on patrol and is captured. He escapes and rejoins purple team, informing them of blue's whereabouts. *2030 - Soap and Grim ambush Snake and the purple patrol. Soap and Grim are taken hostage. *2100 - Snake and Hook begin to hunt for the remaining two blue combatants. They find them and are taken hostage. *2200 - Coyotes surround the purple base, and the mission is aborted. Total time: 5 hours Trivia *Black Forest II is currently the shortest mission ever logged within the Black Forest team. *This was the first mission of the Modern Age. *This was Corporal Shitbrick's first mission. *This was Isom's final mission. *Black Forest II remains the only operation to have been aborted. Quotes * "There's a pack of coyotes surrounding us!" "They'll probably go away." - Soap telling Fox about the coyotes. Legacy Because of the events in Black Forest II, the operatives have revised the Medic MOS heavily, removing the ballistic vest. Animal deterrence training was also discussed amongst the teammates. Category:Events